


In Deep

by interstelklance (ravenlily)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Getting Together, Inner Dialogue, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlily/pseuds/interstelklance
Summary: In which Lance thinks about life, love, and mullets.





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I haven’t written anything besides headcanons in ages but this wouldn’t leave me alone so HERE WE ARE. <3

Okay so - Lance will admit this, alright? Maybe he’s in over his head. Just a bit! Just like, the tiniest amount here, he’s not drowning, he was practically born treading water, okay? It’s just - well. Keith. Yeah just - all of him. Keith.

 

Keith, tucking a long strand of hair behind one ear. Keith, slipping a hand onto his shoulder and saying “nice eyes, sharpshooter”. Keith, gently applying ointment to a small cut - Keith, screaming for him when his lion went down - Keith, sitting quietly on the observation deck with him while Lance maps the stars to home - Keith, gently squeezing his hand during a meeting, and _Keith_ , giving him those soft eyes and words and touches and -

 

Okay, so maybe he’s rambling. Maybe his thoughts are filled of nothing but violet eyes and calloused hands and long long long hair, maybe there’s something there but maybe he’s just seeing what he wants to. God, it wouldn’t be the first time. He’s been wrong before, so so so wrong, and he doesn’t want to be wrong this time yknow? And maybe it’s not just the hair, or the eyes, or those _arms_.

 

Maybe it’s the way Keith dumps a metric ton of sugar and creamer into his coffee, or maybe it’s the way he knows Lance takes his black. Maybe it’s the way he automatically makes a space for Lance wherever they are, like he’s important and his input is always valued. Maybe it’s the way he sits with Pidge, gently teasing her into a break and away from her work. Maybe it’s the way he goes out of his way to make Hunk’s favorite snacks and somehow gets the engineer to let him help on projects. Maybe it’s the way he spars with Shiro, gently goading him until they dissolve into cheap jabs and dirty tricks and Shiro has him laughing so hard he can’t see to even fight back. Maybe it’s the way he’ll sometimes sit with Allura, reading books and exchanging stories. Maybe it’s none of it.

 

Or maybe it’s all of it, and Lance is in big, quiznacking trouble.

 

Which leads him here - the observation deck, where he can watch the Earth turn and try to sort out his head. Because - okay, he’s always known he’s watched guys the same as girls. Known that gender doesn’t really affect his attractions. But, well. It’s a _bit_ different from just knowing you like men to actively falling in love with one. Which - okay, it’s fine, it’s cool, it’s just in his head that he’s said that. Maybe once in passing to Hunk, but that’s his best bud and he had to tell someone! And yeah, he had a thing for Allura - a capital T Thing if he’s being honest with himself, but that was before he realized he was just desperate to be in love with someone that wasn’t Keith.

 

Because at the end of the day, Keith is an unknown. He could flirt and tease with Allura until the cows came home and she would always be there to laugh him off, or tease him back, and never take him seriously. Because as much as he wanted, as much as he denied - Allura wasn’t who he wanted to be with. She was clever, and smart, and strong - and yeah, he’ll admit he found her attractive, _sue him_ , but - she didn’t set him on fire. One look didn’t have him on edge and screaming into a pillow about _eyes_ , and _mullets_ , and how _unfair_ the universe was. Don’t get him wrong - it wasn’t even a mullet any more, but he’ll be damned if he admits it.

 

He’s such a _coward_ he just needs to tell Keith and get it over with - move past the rejection and the burning in his chest and his eyes and maybe face the future where the love he has to give will never be given back in return. He’s not sure if anyone will ever scorch his soul the way that Keith does with a single look, the way that a gentle touch will have him smoldering for days, the way that soft words pour into him like molten lead. And -

 

The swish of the door pulls his head up and - that’s Keith, standing in the doorway.

 

So Lance gathers his courage - don’t let _anyone_ ever say he was a coward - and spills his heart to his best friend. His battle partner, his samurai, his -

 

 

Oh. His.

 

Because when Lance finally boils over and braces himself for the inevitable, Keith is there. He’s there, with his soft eyes and fire heart and hands that pull him closer - and lips, impossibly soft, meeting his over and over again. Words, coming between kisses, gentle but strong.

 

I love you. I’m here. We’ll finish this together. We’ll go home.

 

And suddenly, Lance knows that yeah - he’s in love with Keith. And home has had a different meaning for a long time now, and maybe that’s why he’s been freaking out - denying and pushing and screaming red-faced into a pillow. Because while Varadero will hold a piece of him, while the sand and ocean of the world will call his name, while his family will always be a warm blanket in the storm - Keith has his heart. It’s like it’s walking around outside of his body now, in someone else. And while that’s quiznacking _terrifying_ , he’s starting to get a little more optimistic.

 

So yeah - Lance is in deep.

 

But he was born treading water.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to Sara @stormie2817 on twitter for letting me scream in your dms and also beta-ing this and also just being a super awesome friendo!!!!! Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
